Breakthrough
by keynote
Summary: Jessie and Ellen Miyer lost almost everything, leaving them to live with their aunt and uncle. To cheer them both up, Jessie tells stories and legends. Then one day, Peter hears, and decides it's time for a new mother....
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own Jessie, Ellen, and the house they live in. Unfortunately, I do not own Peter. :(  
  
She sat by her window, one leg propped up against her chest. She rested her head on her knee, head cocked to face the night sky. Her dangling leg swung back and forth in time with the clock's ticking. A small sigh escaped her mouth.  
  
A gush of wind blew through the open window, stinging her open eyes. It lifted her hair from her shoulders before settling it back around her face untidily. She closed her eyes and hugged her knee closer. "Single star up in the sky, brightest light that caught my eye, I wish to you to look for me, and bring alive my only dream," she chimed in a soft sing-song voice.   
  
She closed her eyes gently and mouthed her dream. She hesitated a few moments before re-opening her eyes. Another chill swept through the window as she sighed.   
  
"Jessie?" a tired voice called from the corner of the room. She turned around, sitting normally on the cushioned window seat. Her blue eyes sought out her little sister's own blue ones. She smiled and motioned her sister over with her hand.   
  
The little girl walked with a sleepy stumble to her sister. She crawled onto her lap, snuggling her head against the older girl's stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed contently.   
  
"Jessie, tell me about Stardust," the small child whispered as she fought off sleep to hear the story.  
  
Jessie turned her body so she was still comfortably holding her sister, but so she could stare out the window. She subconsciously wound her fingers through the girl's hair.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful faerie. She had long silver hair, which she wore in twists, and the most stunning deep blue eyes. She dressed in long blue robes with silver designs. Her name was Stardust.  
  
"Stardust was a small faerie, but she wasn't just any faerie. She was a twilight faerie. Every night, as the children would go to sleep, she'd ride the twilight to each child's home. She'd creep through the window and sit along their beds. Gently, she'd sing the same song to each child: "rest peacefully this night and more, for I'm watching you forever more. I bless you with a love so deep, that the stars will watch you as you sleep."  
  
"For many years she did this, blessing every child as they slept. And every morn, when they'd wake, there would always be a few traces of glowing dust at the window's ledge. It was to remind them that Stardust would always be with them.  
  
"However, one year, Stardust didn't come. The children tossed and turned in their beds, unable to sleep. Finally, after a year of this, each child turned to their window and called to Stardust. "Stardust," they cried, "where are you? Please come back to us," they called.  
  
"And Stardust heard them from the beautiful island she called home: Starlight. She closed her eyes and whispered for all the children to hear; "Here I am stuck, on my home island. I can no longer visit you, but if ever you miss me, just turn to the sky, and the first star you see, say these words. "Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." And whatever you wish for shall come true."  
  
"These were the last words anyone heard from the beautiful faerie Stardust. But every night, all the children would find the first star and wish on it using Stardust's words, and she would grant their wishes. So now, if you look to the first star, you can supposedly see her working to make your wish come true."  
  
Jessie looked down at her sister. Her breathing had grown more even, and her eyes were shut gently. Jessie smiled and stroked her hair. She picked up the little girl and carried her to the small bed by the door. She carefully laid her in the bed, pulling the cotton comforters up to rest on her pink-covered shoulder. She stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night Ellen," she whispered, heading to the door. She creaked the door ajar, slipped through, and with a last look to her sister's sleeping form, she closed the door.  
  
************  
  
~Neverland~  
  
************  
  
Ellen rolled onto her other side, sighing peacefully as she slept. The cold air from the open window blew on her face, waking her slowly.  
  
She scrunched her nose and wrinkled her brow as the cold one again sought out her face. She cautiously opened her eyes into a glare. Her blue orbs locked onto the curtains blowing by the open window.  
  
She crawled out of her bed and walked to the window. She pulled herself up onto the seat and grabbed hold of the golden clasps. She pushed the window doors shut and flung the hook onto the metal handle. Sighing happily as the cold air ceased, she turned around.   
  
As Ellen stepped off of the window seat, her eyes landed on a pair of feet. They traveled upwards until they met a pair of brown ones. But these eyes didn't belong to her nanny; they belonged to the blonde boy who was standing in their room.  
  
"Who're you?" Ellen asked, her eyes still locked with his. Her voice was calm, as if strange boys stood in her room all the time.  
  
The boy smiled. "I'm Peter. Pan," he added, as if it were a last thought. He broke the gaze he had previously held with Ellen to glance at the window. "And that," he began, his face lighting up as he walked to the window. He opened it and allowed a bright, floating yellow light to enter the room. "Is Tinkerbell," he finished.  
  
Ellen stood in awe. The boy seemed quite confident for being in a room that was not his, dressed in nothing Ellen had ever seen on a boy before. Then add the fact that he had a small yellow light now resting on his shoulder, and you could imagine why she'd be in awe.  
  
"Are you Jessie?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.   
  
Ellen blinked and shook her head. "I'm Ellen. Jessie's downstairs I think."  
  
The boy nodded, and looked to the light on his shoulder. He mouthed something, and it took off towards a lamp. There it lit the room, flooding every crevice with light.   
  
Ellen watched as the boy walked to the window seat. "I could get her," she suggested, her hand toying with a loose string. She didn't know why, but the boy fascinated her, and she didn't want to risk his leaving.  
  
He turned to her. "Could you?"  
  
She nodded, and he smiled. She left the room and headed down the stairs to fetch her sister.  
  
*******  
  
There ya have it! And in case you're wondering, yes, this is based on the movie that came out on Christmas. However, I have been a huge fan of this whole story when I first saw the Disney movies. So yeah, there it is. Let me know what ya think!  
  
--renee-- 


	2. Not Lying

*For anyone who's interested, I also have a second perspective story called "Among The Faeries." It's also a Peter Pan fic. Anyhoo, enjoy!*  
  
Jessie placed the bread out on the counter as she reached into a drawer. She extracted a silver butter knife and set it silently on the counter next to the bread.  
  
She was spreading the butter in a thin sheet over the bread when Ellen called to her.  
  
"Jessie? Someone's upstairs for you," Ellen called as she reached the last stair. She made her way half the distance to Jessie and waited.  
  
"El, you know not to make things up. Now go back to sleep," she replied, taking a bite out of the bread.  
  
Ellen huffed. "I'm serious!" she whined. She crossed her arms and watched her.  
  
Just then, a thump came from upstairs. Jessie's eyes widened and Ellen looked up. Jessie dropped her food and ran up the stairs, Ellen following as closely as she could.  
  
Jesse broke open the door and stood, confused. There stood a boy, his hands clasped around a bright light. Ellen soon came behind her, her head peeking around Jessie's side. She smiled at him.  
  
Jessie felt her body become weak as she watched this unfamiliar boy in her room. She grasped firmly on to the doorway and held herself up. "Who're you?"  
  
"Peter Pan. I'm here to take you to Neverland."  
  
*******  
  
I know, I know, very short. Don't hate me! Because you know what? If you look closely, I put up another chapter! So there! And to clear something up, no, Jessie did not feel weak because she likes him. Read the summary a bit better, and you may get it.  
  
*BrandedButterfly: Thanks for your review. I hope you like this one and the rest to come!  
  
*Emily: Hey! I have a friend named Emily! Well, I hope you enjoy this, and I look forward to more reviews!  
  
*savetheducks: Yeah I saw your story posted up, and I tried reading it, but my computer's being the stupid thing it is and won't let me access Peter Pan fics at the moment. So I hope to read it later, and I also hope you enjoy this and the rest to come!  
  
--renee-- 


	3. Learning To Fly

*Here's another!*  
  
She cocked her head and wrinkled her brow. "Where?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.  
  
The boy smiled wider and came up closer to her. "Neverland."  
  
She shook her head. "There is no place called Neverland."  
  
He only smiled back. "Just like there's no Starlight?" he questioned back.  
  
Jessie's eyes widened at the mention of the legend. No one but her mother had ever known about that. Not even her father knew about it.  
  
Ellen came around from behind Jessie and ran to her bed. She jumped up on it and sat cross-legged on it. Meanwhile, Peter just watched Jessie.  
  
Growing bored, Ellen yawned. "Can I come too Peter?" she asked. Her blue eyes looked hopefully at him.  
  
Never removing his gaze from Jessie, he replied. "Of course. Only if Jessie comes, though."  
  
Ellen jumped from her bed and ran to her sister. "Jessie! Do you hear that? I get to go too! Please Jessie, say yes!"  
  
Jessie broke her gaze with Peter to look at Ellen. The little girl was all smiles. "Why do you need me?" she asked, returning her gaze back to Peter.  
  
He smiled and walked to the window seat. "Neverland is home to the Lost Boys. You know," he began at Jessie's confused face, "the boys who fall out of their cribs while the nurse is turned away. If they're not claimed in seven days, they go to Neverland. Since Wendy left, they need a new mother." He turned back to the window. "And they want you."  
  
Jessie moved from the doorway to her bed. "Who's Wendy?" she asked him.  
  
He sighed. "Wendy Darling was the first girl I ever took to Neverland. Her parents wanted her to grow up, and she told marvelous stories, so I took her there to be the Boy's mother. After she was captured by Hook and all that followed happened, she decided to go home."  
  
Jessie watched him. He seemed a bit sad. "Why are there no girls in Neverland?" she wondered.  
  
He continued to look out the window. "Girls are too smart to roll out," was all he said.  
  
Jessie feared she may have upset him when she asked about Wendy, and it made her feel bad. She stood up and walked over to him, taking a place next to him on his right. "Is Neverland safe?"  
  
Peter looked over at her. "No place is guarenteed safe." She nodded, still looking out the window.  
  
"As long as nothing bad happens to Ellen, I'll go," she answered, turning to look at him. He smiled.  
  
"Tink! Come out from hiding Tink. I need you," he called.  
  
The yellow light came out from under Ellen's bed and made its way to him. It landed on his shoulder, and Jessie could finally see it wasn't just a light. It was a girl.  
  
A woman, to be exact. Her blonde hair was up on her head, her green outfit perfect for her eyes. Her translucent wings now stayed still from her back.  
  
"She's beautiful," Jessie whispered, and the faerie looked at her.  
  
Peter smiled as he looked from Tinkerbell to Jessie. "Hear that Tink? She thinks you're beautiful."  
  
Tinkerbell smiled and curtsied, which Jessie returned. Peter laughed. "Alright Tink, you know what to do."  
  
And so she did. She left Peter's shoulder and flew above Jessie. She sprinkled her faerie dust on her head, and flew over to Ellen. There she repeated her actions.  
  
"Now, think happy thoughts, and you will be lifted up!" Peter instructed. Jessie and Ellen nodded, both trying to think of something.  
  
Jessie was a bit skeptical, but she felt as if she could trust this boy. So she began to search her mind for anything happy.  
  
Ellen immediately thought of Stardust, the twilight faerie. And sure enough, as soon as her smile was in tact on her face, she opened her eyes and found herself near the ceiling.  
  
"Jessie!" she cried out excitedly. "Look!"  
  
Jessie opened her eyes and turned to her sister. She saw her floating body by the ceiling. "What happened?!" she asked.   
  
Peter laughed. "With a bit of faerie dust and happy thoughts, you can fly," he said, he himself rising as he spoke. Jessie's eyes widened.  
  
"Come on Jess! It's great!" Ellen exclaimed.  
  
Jessie nodded and reclosed her eyes. She thought hard, and finally settled on the thought of her mother's smile. Even though she was gone, her mother was one of the most important things in her life. Whenever she saw her mother's smile, she smiled as well.  
  
She opened her eyes and came face to face with Peter. She looked down and saw the floor below her, and as she looked up, the ceiling was less than a foot away. She smiled.  
  
"This is wonderful," she whispered, her eyes exploring the room from the new height. It felt magnificent to be up away from everyone else, out of reach.  
  
"This is wonderful," she said louder, and Peter took her hand. He led her to the window, and Jessie motioned for Ellen to come as well. Ellen grabbed hold of Jessie's hand, and out they went, leaving their home behind.  
  
************  
  
~Neverland~  
  
************  
  
Jessie and Ellen both surveyed their surroundings. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, windows of houses glowed from the lights in random rooms, the trees looked like green bushes, and the few carriages that were out this late made soft clopping noises below.  
  
Ellen let go of Jessie's hand and pushed upwards, soaring above her sister's head and towards the stars. She screamed with laughter, her hair twirling about her face as she started to do flips.  
  
Jessie laughed as she watched her sister. She was having so much fun. Then Jessie remembered she still had a hold on Peter's hand. She looked at him, only to find him looking back. He smiled and began to drag Jessie up with him as he flew to Ellen.  
  
*******  
  
There it is folks! The longest chapter to date of this story! Hope you like it!  
  
--renee--  
  
***btw, I forgot to mention this earlier. I own the legend of Stardust, and the song Jessie sang in the first chapter. I made them both up, please do not steal them. I'd be highly angry if someone did. Thanks!  
  
--renee-- 


	4. Visit To The Mermaid Lagoon

*And another!*  
  
As soon as the beautiful paradise of Neverland filled her eyes, she smiled peacefully. It was awesome, how such a wonderful place could exist without her knowing. She instantly knew right then that she was in love with it.  
  
Peter glanced briefly at Jessie as they all three flew closer. He figured she'd love it, seeing as how she loved fairy tales. He yanked gently on her hand, signaling to her that he was going faster, and she nodded. He began to fly faster until they reached the ground, where they all landed perfectly.   
  
Ellen laughed giddily as she set her bare feet into the soil. She gazed wonderously at the scenery, her brown eyes widening in amazement. "Jessie! It's just like Starlight!" she exclaimed, running to her sister and grabbing hold of the girl's shirt. "It's exactly like you said Starlight was!"  
  
Jessie laughed lightly as she stared down lovingly at her sister. She loved seeing Ellen happy. She placed her hand on Ellen's back and looked around. The trees were in full bloom, flowers littering random trees. The sky was a mixture of baby blue and light pink, the clouds looking like cotton candy. She laughed, closing her eyes as the sun soaked into her skin. She didn't know why, but Neverland seemed perfect to her.  
  
Peter watched them, a smirk on his face. Jessie and Ellen were just in awe of the place he called home, and it made him happy. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'they'll be the ones to stay.' He nodded to himself, and whistled to them.  
  
Both girls turned their eyes to him, watching as he motioned with his head to follow him. He took off flying again, making his way through the brush. Ellen looked at her older sister briefly before taking off after him, giggling insanely. Jessie shook her head and took off as well, flipping her hair over her shoulder to keep it away from her face.   
  
************  
  
~Neverland~  
  
************  
  
Peter led them to the Mermaid Lagoon, seeing as how the mermaids wouldn't be there this early in the afternoon. He landed right beside the water, turning around just in time to see Ellen land next to a tree. She placed her hand against the bark and looked over her shoulder, watching as Jessie joined them.   
  
Jessie looked around, from the trees to the water, and looked to Peter. "What is this place?" she asked, almost as if she knew it was somewhere special.  
  
He smiled and walked to the water's edge, kneeling by it. "It's the Mermaid Lagoon," he said, dipping his hand in the water.   
  
Ellen brightened up. "Mermaids?!" she asked, her small voice almost sqeaking. Jessie turned to face her.  
  
Peter looked at her, slowly turning his gaze back to the water as he said "they're not like you'd expect. If you get too close, they pull you under, drowning you," he said.   
  
Ellen's eyes widened in horror and shock, and Jessie hid her laughter. "Don't worry," he said as Ellen began to back up. "They won't come when it's this bright out. They like the dark better."  
  
Ellen blinked and rested against a tree. Peter sat by the water's edge, then pulled out his instrument. He began to play a gentle tune, watching every so often out of his eye to see Jessie's reaction.  
  
She began to slowly sway her head to the music, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes, and looked at Peter. He was watching her, and she blushed. She looked away, and he shook his head, smiling.   
  
Ellen watched it all, realization hitting her that something was going on, or would be going on soon, between her sister and this boy. 


	5. Going Under

*yet another!*  
  
As it began to grow darker, Peter stopped playing and looked to the water. Jessie, at the stop of his music, looked to him and motioned Ellen to her. Ellen, upon hearing an eerie noise, ran to her older sister and hugged her. Jessie walked closer to Peter, and he looked at her. "The mermaids," he said, placing a hand out to stop them from moving any further.  
  
He could see the mermaids swimming closer under the water. He grabbed hold of Jessie's hand and pulled her away. Ellen made to follow, until she heard the mermaids call her. She turned around, coming face to face with the mermaids.  
  
They motioned to her from the lagoon, and she felt herself moving.  
  
************  
  
Neverland  
  
************  
  
Peter kept pulling Jessie further and further into the forest. However, when Jessie glanced back, she realized that Ellen wasn't with them. She stopped and yanked him back. "Wait, no. Ellen," she said.  
  
He looked back to her. "Wasn't she behind you?" he asked. She nodded and took a few steps back. However, he pulled her back from leaving.  
  
"It's not safe," he said at her look of confusion. She pulled her arm away fiercely this time.   
  
"No, she's all I have left. I can't lose her to some stupid, mythological creature!" she cried out. She shot him a slightly pained look before taking off into the forest again.  
  
He took flight and followed her. He was actually surprised to find he couldn't catch her as quickly as he expected. He did however catch up to her.  
  
************  
  
Neverland  
  
************  
  
Jessie reached the edge of the forest where the lagoon started. She gasped as she saw her little sister being pulled into the water.   
  
"Ellen!" she shouted. She looked at Peter, her face full of panic and hurt. He nodded and flew after her sister. He was halfway to the water as Ellen went under. 


	6. Hero

* * *

another...

* * *

Jessie bit her knuckles as she waited for Peter to resurface. Tears streamed from her eyes as she thought of losing Ellen. She just couldn't imagine it. Ellen meant the world to her since her parents died, and she had promised herself that she would never let her sister die. Now, she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep it.  
  
As her anxiety wore on her nerves, she walked closer to the water. She gazed down at it, still biting her knuckles. Her eyes scanned the water for any sign of either Peter or Ellen, but none came. A tear slipped from her eye and slid down her face. She slowly removed her hand from her mouth, and dipped her fingers in the water.  
  
The water was ice cold, and she immediately withdrew her hand. She took in a shaky breath as she realized that Ellen and Peter were both in that icey water. She screamed in annoyance and anxiousness as she was forced to wait more for either one to resurface.

* * *

Neverland

* * *

About twenty seconds after Jessie screamed, Peter surfaced, Ellen in his arms. He began gasping for air as he set Ellen down gently. Jessie ran over to her sister, cradling her in her arms as she cried. She whispered to her younger sister as Ellen sobbed into her sister's arms.   
  
Ellen was scared senseless. She had always had a fear of drowning, and now that she had almost let it happen, her body was overcome with fright and she could think of nothing better to do than to cry. So she clung to her sister, allowing her sister fuss over her until she calmed down.  
  
Jessie's tears flowed freely now, and she hugged her sister as close to her body as she could. Once her sister was calming down, she allowed her eyes to cast a glance at Peter. He was shuddering with each breath he took, and it looked as if he had a bit of blood streaming from his head. He was crouched down, his head hanging.  
  
Jessie whispered something to Ellen, and she nodded. Jessie slowly let go of Ellen, and Ellen gripped herself into a tight ball. She refused to go near the water again. At least, the water in the mermaid lagoon.  
  
Jessie stood, slowly making her way over to Peter. When she reached him, she laid a gentle hand on his back. He looked up at her, and he slowed his breathing, probably to look stronger in front of her. She smiled a small smile, as she pushed some of his plastered hair out of his face. She then pulled him into a hug.  
  
Peter wasn't sure what to do in a reaction to this. He had never actually received a hug before, so he simply nestled his head in the crook of her neck as she held him. "Thank you," she whispered after a while. She then pulled away, stroking his cheek once before walking over to her sister. She helped her sister up, then returned to Peter.  
  
"Come, we're getting you back to the tree house." With that, she helped him up, and allowed him to lean on her for support as she held her sister's hand.

* * *

Neverland

* * *

As they made their way through the forest, Peter's breathing become more and more even. Ellen stopped shaking as much, and Jessie's tears slowed.   
  
They were a sight to see, they were. A Carer, a Believer, and a Hero. 


	7. Elder Of The Two

once more......

* * *

Once back at the tree house, Jessie tucked Ellen into their shared bed and kissed her forehead as the little girl went to sleep. She then made her way over to where Peter sat, still soaked, on his bed. She took a seat next to him, drawing one leg under her as the other rest on the edge of the bed. "Peter," she began, pushing more of his wet hair off his face. He didn't look up at her, merely sat perfectly still on the bed.

"Peter, please look at me." He did, and she met his wet eyes. He stared at her, their eyes locked for a few moments. She nodded slightly, then took his hand in hers. She then leaned forward, placing a soft, brief kiss on his lips. He seemed a bit startled, but she only leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently placed his arms around her and held her, in a similiar way that he knew Wendy had held him when he had bad dreams.

He shivered at the thought of his nightmares. They had intensified after Wendy left, but eventually left when he told himself that Wendy was no longer there to comfort him, and he came to accept that. Now, no lost boys had come to Neverland yet, and he was a little lonely. But now, Jessie and Ellen were with him. He just feared they'd leave him like his Wendy left him.

Jessie closed her eyes as Peter held her, wondering how such an innocent, naive boy could make her feel so welcomed. She had been forced to grow up so soon after her parents' death in order to take care of her sister. And even though her aunt and uncle would stay with them in the house they lived in, it wasn't the same because they were rarely there. It just wasn't the same without her parents.

Jessie eventually fell asleep as Peter held her, and he knew it. But he didn't want to let her go, so he layed back on the bed, keeping her safely in his arms. He drifted off to sleep as well, his face only an inch from Jessie's as he did.

* * *

Neverland

* * *

Jessie woke with a start in the morning. It had come to her in a dream, the answer to the question Peter would eventually ask them. She knew she wanted to stay, and she knew Ellen did too. So that was it, when the time came, she'd say yes. She just wasn't sure when that time would be.

As she sat up, she felt something slide off of her. She looked down, and smiled as she saw Peter laying there, his arms now close to his head. She remembered falling asleep when he had been holding her, and she gently stroked his cheek before getting out of the bed to check on Ellen.

But, as she got there, she noticed that Ellen wasn't there. The covers had been thrown back in a messy fashion, and that tipped her off right there that Ellen hadn't been the one to do it. When she looked down at the ground, she noticed large footprints, ones belonging to a man. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, then ran out of the tree house and went in search for her sister.

* * *

Neverland

* * *

As she scanned the entire of the area around her, she listened strainedly for any sound that could lead her to her sister. But when none came, she moved on to another area to look for her. She had to find Ellen. She had to. She had promised never to let anything happen to Ellen and she wasn't about to let that down now just because they were in Neverland.

She took a hesitant step in the direction that an arrow had whizzed into, wondering what it had been shot at. She knew she was a possibility, but she didn't think on that right then.

However, right as she passed a rather large tree, something grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand prevented it. So, biting down hard, she heard a yelp as she took off. But she didn't get far before a sword was pointed at her face. She backed up, only to feel a man grab her again and cover her mouth. She watched with wide, scared eyes as a man dressed in light garb stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, the elder of the two. Yes, I've been waiting a good time to get you. Come, bring her. We'll make sure she's put with her sister before we kill them."


End file.
